


Обломки тел

by vttstn



Category: Mad Max Series (Movies)
Genre: (мы все этого желаем), Gen, Ангхарад жива, Валькирия жива, Фуриоса/Валькирия если пожелаете, графическое изображение увечий, женщины Пустоши, имена в Пустоши так элегантны
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-11
Updated: 2016-06-11
Packaged: 2018-07-14 10:33:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7167548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vttstn/pseuds/vttstn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Обломки тел смогли найти друг друга в Пустыне. Влекомые магической силой ли, магнетической ли, но они собрались вместе, будто только так они могли снова стать живым единым целым.<br/>(Вот так Ангхарад, Мисс Гидди, Валькирия и Маади вернулись к жизни)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Обломки тел

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Broken Bodies](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5819287) by [MooseLane](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MooseLane/pseuds/MooseLane). 



Обломки тел смогли найти друг друга в Пустыне. Влекомые магической силой ли, магнетической ли, но они собрались вместе, будто только так они могли снова стать живым единым целым.

Жгут был наложен слишком давно, и Валькирия знала, что потеряет ногу. Зазубренные обломки кости, торчавшие из её голени, начали подсыхать, и кровь отваливалась с них хлопьями, словно прах. Она сглотнула, испытывая приступ тошноты, и протянула руку к Маади, которая схватилась за неё, вслепую. Маади потеряет один глаз, может быть, оба. Многое потеряно, многое ещё предстоит потерять.

Валькирия сделала большой глоток воды и вернулась к ящику с инструментами. Падение снесло один из болтов переднего колеса мотоцикла и помяло вилку, но если найдутся нужные запчасти, его можно будет привести в рабочее состояние, она была в этом уверена.

На гребне дюны показался очерченный солнцем силуэт. Валькирия настороженно наблюдала за тем, как он раздвоился. Она почувствовала, как Маади тоже напряглась, вслед за ней. Валькирия выругалась и, балансируя на здоровой ноге, с трудом поднялась, угрожающе тряхнув винтовкой Маади. Не проронив ни слова, Маади встала рядом с Валькирией, держа в руках её ружьё. Покорёженный ствол был бесполезен, но Маади всё равно не смогла бы стрелять. Валькирия потянула Маади за руку, направляя дуло в сторону цели.

Фигуры достигли подножия дюны, и солнце, которое не засвечивало их больше, позволило их рассмотреть. Валькирия нахмурилась, увидев ту из них, которая выглядела как ещё одна женщина из Цитадели. Её длинные волосы болтались по плечам кровавыми колтунами, её тонкие белые одежды, потемневшие от пятен, были замотаны вокруг живота, открывая тело сжигающим лучам солнца. Её голова была высоко поднята, но она спотыкалась.

Вторая, сгорбленная от времени, седая, была похожа на одну из вувалини. Но Валькирия знала, по внешности и походке, каждую из своего племени, и эту женщину она не знала.

Когда стало ясно, насколько мучительно безоружны были эти пришелицы с пустыми руками, Валькирия опустила винтовку, всё же оставаясь при этом настороже. То же, по её приказу, сделала и Маади.

— Назовите себя! — потребовала Валькирия, когда они подошли достаточно близко, чтобы услышать. Молодая женщина, казалось, не слышала, продолжая ковылять в их сторону. Валькирия снова подняла свою винтовку, но теперь уже не целясь.

— Я Женщина Прошлого, а она Блистательная, — пожилая схватила подругу за руку, не получив, однако, никакой ответной реакции. — А вы из народа Тысячи Матерей, верно?

Валькирия замерла.  
— Откуда ты о нас знаешь?

— Я знаю одну из ваших дочерей, давно потерянную, — напряжённость в голосе старой женщины, казалось, исчезала по мере того, как они подходили к ним всё ближе и ближе, почти на расстояние удара. — Не могли бы вы уделить нам немного воды? Иначе, боюсь, мы скоро станем обломками Пустыни.

Маади приветственно кивнула, склонив голову в сторону звука голоса женщины:  
— Мы всегда поможем сестре в беде.

Валькирия сдалась и махнула рукой в сторону байка. Женщина Прошлого достала флягу и сделала большой глоток, затем вложила её в руки Блистательной. Но Блистательная не пила, она просто продолжала двигаться вперёд. Маади услышала её, когда она прошла мимо.  
— Я думаю, ей нужно отдохнуть, — сказала она. — Иди-ка сюда.

Маади нашарила ногой свой рюкзак и достала плед. Женщина Прошлого обернула его вокруг юной женщины и осторожно потянула её на землю, затем открыла фляжку, направив горлышко к губам. Как только вода потекла ей в горло, Блистательная сама схватила флягу, жадно глотая.

Тяжело опершись на ружьё, Валькирия опустилась на землю напротив них; её нога торчала под неестественным углом.  
— У неё будет солнечный ожог, если она не позаботится об этом, — сказала она, глядя на обгоревшую кожу на лице и груди Блистательной. Она протянула руку и отняла флягу от лица женщины. — Пей небольшими глотками.

Очень медленно Блистательная сфокусировала взгляд на Валькирии.  
— Мы едем в Зелёные Дали, — сказала она.

Валькирия кивнула, почувствовав острую боль в сердце за эту женщину.  
 — Да, мы едем.

Отдохнув совсем немного, Женщина Прошлого попросила помочь ей перевязать Блистательную. Под повязкой была широкая, изогнутая, сочащаяся кровью рана, хаотично заткнутая материей. Валькирия, втянув воздух сквозь зубы, смочила тряпку и начала её очищать. Блистательная скрипнула зубами, вдыхая воздух мелкими порциями и пристально глядя в небо.

— Маади, — позвала Валькирия. — Нам нужны какие-нибудь лекарства.  
— У вас есть антибиотики? Анальгетики? — спросила Женщина Прошлого, усаживая Маади рядом с ними.  
— У нас только то, что можно найти в Пустыне. Спирт и масла, травы и слова.

Они зашили рану и смазали её липким снадобьем из таволги, тысячелистника, эхинацеи и мёда, они умастили её обгоревшую кожу мазью из алоэ. Они подложили свёрток под её ноги и немного приподняли её голову — достаточно для того, чтобы она могла глотать воду из фляги.

Валькирия чинила мотоцикл, пока Маади и Женщина Прошлого мастерили шину для её ноги. Блистательная, почему-то всё ещё в сознании, почему-то всё ещё живая, смотрела на Пустыню, будто бросая вызов самим её стихиям. Может, в этом её сила, подумала Валькирия. Может, именно поэтому она продолжает держаться.

Всё это время Женщина Прошлого рассказывала им истории — о Прошлом, о Настоящем. Истории женщин Цитадели, обрывки истории потерянной дочери вувалини. Валькирия думала об этом месте, куда они едут, и её руки начинали дрожать. Затем она вспомнила о Фуриосе, вернувшейся к ним, спустя столько времени, и её руки снова обрели уверенность.

Потребовался ещё один день труда, молитв и проклятий, чтобы привести байк в состояние, отдалённо напоминающее функциональное. Стоило набрать скорость, и переднее колесо начинало бешено шатать, но на низких скоростях он мог ехать достаточно прямо. В качестве прицепа они соорудили волокушу из одеял и обломков листового металла, отброса дорожных войн.

На запад, они едут на запад.


End file.
